Death shorts
by Rexin
Summary: Just me messing around with death note characters. Kind of ammusing. Hope you guys like it. Feedback is nice. Tell me what you'd like to see, how you liked it, all that stuff!
1. Matt and Mello

Authors word: Alright guys this is a new site for me and I love writing stuff like this. Give me some feedback please and thank you! =]]

There he stood, red hair swept to the left, eyes intently staring through his orange tinted goggles, and sweat beading on his forehead. His stripped shirt looked as though it was plastered against his body as he went into a cold sweat and his vest looked too tight against his deep breathing. His black gloves had been tossed onto the other side of the room along with his belt. His black pants loosely hung onto his waist.

"New video game?" Mello asked stepping in watching matt drive his fingers into the buttons repeatedly in small patterns. Mello stood leaning against the door his leather outfit clinging to his body, and chocolate bar in his hand. His blond hair hung in his face to cover the scar of a burn that run along the side of his face.

"Uh-huh!" Matt said nodding jamming at the controller still. The brunette character on the screen with crazy hair was running and slashing things left and right with what seemed to be a giant key. There was also a tune Mello could have sworn he heard in a child's movie.

"What the hell is that?" Mello asked with a mixture of false disgust and pure curiosity.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Matt said suddenly stopping his beat on the controller. The character on the screen now stood in a small green circle with nothing going on.

"Kingdom hearts... Sounds lame" Mello said plopping onto the floor next to Matt.

"Your face sounds lame" Matt said setting down the controller. He looked up at Mello and smiled slyly.

"You'll suffocate if you keep in that vest all day. Why don't you take it off?" Mello said, staring at how Matt's shirt had started to cling to his muscles.

"'Cuz I'm too lazy to take it off myself." Matt looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Why don't **you** take it off for me?"

Mello's heart stopped. There Matt was asking him to take off that vest. Where he would reveal all of Matt's muscular splendor. His hands trembled as he inched his way towards the zipper.

"Go on. Don't be a baby..." Matt said in a slightly rough way.

"Don't be an ass." Mello said trying to keep calm. His hands trembled as he gripped the vest zipper. Slowly he pulled down the zipper to reveal the striped shirt gripping to Matt's chest.

"Right about now." Matt said with a wide grin. There was a twinkle in his eye.

"What the hell are you talking abo-. " Mello started. But suddenly the stench of sweat hidden by the vest reached his nose. He fell over stone cold unconscious.

"Five points for me!" Matt said jumping up, stealing the chocolate from mello, and heading out the door.

"You bastard" Mello mumbled as he sunk deeper into


	2. L and Light

L sat peering at his screen while typing franticly at his keyboard. This was perfect, since light had just entered the room unnoticed. L may just be writing away at his name on that questionnaire Light developed for him. That tricky Light.

"My height?" L said to himself then stood up. "I guess I have to go measure myself… wouldn't want to be wrong." With that L got up and walked towards the bathroom confirming Light's hopes.

"Just a little closer…" Light said slowly walking towards the computer trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Whoa! I grew an inch!" L said starting to walk out the door. Light jumped into action. He flattened himself to the ground and rolled under the desk. Crammed between the chair and wall Light was happy L sat in chairs awkwardly.

"Dun, dun dun dun, da dun, dun dun dun, da dun dun" L sang the mission impossible song as he sat back down on his chair.

Occasionally L would spill some hot tea or some chocolate syrup and it would land on Light. Then there were the small bits of cake, ice cream, and sugar that followed. But after a few hours L finally stood up.

"There, all filled out, now just to go to the bathroom and then I'll check it over!" L said walking towards the bathroom.

"Perfect timing..." Light said glaring at the closed door. He pulled himself up onto the chair.

"What the hell!?!" Light looked towards his butt, the chair had taken an imprint of L's feet after long hours of sitting in that okward position. "How the hell does he not have back problems? No time for that now. The big reveal!"

Light moved the mouse slowly and clicked the refresh page link at the bottom of the screen. A blank yellow screen popped up with a small low hum. A plopping noise started as a small cartoon Light walked across the screen, he blinked, looked around in confusion, then a large metal cage fell over him.

Light sat there in utter shock eyes wide and mouth dropped. L approach and cross his arms over Lights shoulder. Light didn't do a thing other than just sit and stare idiotically.

"I'm not a fan of questionnaires. After I read the question about my name I made this. What do you think?" L asked sipping at his over sugared tea. "oh and you may want to take a shower, you're extremely sticky."


End file.
